Inkjet printers utilize printheads that include many tiny orifices through which ink is dispensed on to paper or other print substrate. It is desirable for many inkjet printhead assemblies to wipe the surface of each printhead surrounding the dispensing orifices periodically to remove ink residue that may interfere with good quality printing.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.